


First Date with Jared Dunn

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alien (The 1979 Ridley Scott film), Awkwardness, Erections, F/M, First Dates, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love Jarrich but I couldn't write it if I tried, Jared on a first date, Jared's date is Hispanic/Latina, Jared's date is shy, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Spicy Food, kissing outside, making out during a movie, this guy fucks, trying not to be too turned on while making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: This follows "She Gave Jared Her Number."Jared's date is very shy and very nervous and she likes Jared...a LOT.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	First Date with Jared Dunn

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jarrich stories, but I would never be able to write them, so I wrote a few bits about Jared dating a shy woman. She happens to be Hispanic/Latina. If that's important to you. 
> 
> This story keep growing, so expect more at some point soon.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing. That is all. Thank you.

Lillian tried not to be too nervous as she got out of her car, carrying a small canvas tote bag over her shoulder. The area was green and wooded, with a large clearing nearby.

She began walking towards the outdoor movie projection screen, which was a good distance away. Many other people were headed the same way, so Lillian simply followed the scattered herd. 

Jared had said that he would be waiting for her near the top of the incline, where a line of trees stood. As she neared the main grassy area, which was more crowded, she looked up towards the line of trees. A few dots of people were there, some alone, some in small groups, but she couldn’t make Jared out yet. She continued at the side of the incline, too nervous to walk directly to where the trees were. She preferred a more sideways approach. 

As she walked, she attempted to relax again. Nothing about her phone conversations with Jared raised any red flags, but she was jittery nonetheless, and excited to see him. 

He had called her the day after the party, surprising and delighting her. At first, she felt inarticulate, never having a natural aptitude for easy conversation, especially when first getting to know someone. But Jared proved to be an excellent conversationalist, and a responsive listener, and eventually, she realized that she did like him very much and found him fascinating. It was thrilling, but terrifying at the same time, because she felt a kind of hope for more from him, to see him, to be around him, and that hope was a delicate thing. The next few days, during which several more conversations occurred, filled her with both excitement and dread. 

During their last conversation on the phone, he had asked her if he could see her during the weekend. Lillian was immediately assailed by both terror and hope, and before she could even fully process those feelings, she had agreed to meet him here, at the park, for and outdoor projection of the classic horror film, Alien.

“Are you familiar with the director Ridley Scott?” Jared had asked.

“Yes,” Lillian had replied, “I like a lot of his movies.”

“Would you be interested in seeing Alien? It’s being shown outdoors, at the park on Saturday.”

“You mean, outside, like…on a screen?” She had loathed how dense she’d sounded to herself.

“Yes, people usually bring blankets or chairs to sit on, and things to eat and drink.”

Her heart pounding, Lillian had agreed. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

“Okay, should I pick you up, or would you prefer to meet there, or…”

The idea of Jared showing up at her door made her feel as if ice water was pouring directly onto her exposed chest cavity.

“I can meet you there.”

“Is 7:30 alright? The movie starts at sundown, which is a little after 8:00.” His tone was pleasant. Lillian enjoyed the sound of his voice.

“Okay. Where will you be?”

“The screen is at the bottom of this incline that sort of dips down…but at the top of it there’s a row of trees. I’ll be right there where the trees are.”

“Okay.”

“If you don’t find me, just call me.”

Since that conversation, Lillian had tried not to be anxious or apprehensive, and tried to simply look forward and trust that it would go well. It had been a long time since she had gone out with someone who was interested in her, and even her last couple of boyfriends had been very casual, where a “date” was treated more like a “hangout,” where social requirements were lax. And despite herself, she was very interested in Jared. At the party where they had met, she had almost immediately felt attracted to him, which alarmed her. The attraction was physical, but she also felt very receptive to his warm and sweet personality. He was quirky, and a little self-deprecating, but well-mannered. He definitely had a positive feel to him. She remembered liking his eyes very much. There were enormous, and a striking, pale, almost silvery sea-blue. Talking to him was very interesting. He had a gentlemanly manner to him, almost archaic, but yet there was an edge there, too. There was something indefinable in the background, and it intrigued her. 

Making her way to the row of trees, Lillian resigned herself to the idea that things would be fine, and that she had nothing to worry about. To simply have fun and enjoy the evening.

She spotted Jared, who was standing next to one of the trees, leaning on it. He was looking at his phone. Upon seeing his long silhouette, she immediately felt a flutter in her chest, and smiled despite herself. He looked just as she remembered him, very tall and thin, his dark brown hair combed neatly. Before she could say anything, he looked up and saw her, his bright eyes lighting up with recognition. Lillian waved, a little shyly, but unable to keep the smile from her face.

“Hi,” she managed to say, walking towards him. 

Jared returned her greeting, a bright smile on his face as well. He reached over to take her tote bag, the motion effortless. As he drew close and bent his long frame towards her, Lillian, never having done this so quickly before on a first date, leaned up close for a kiss. She could feel that he was startled, but also happy, and he put his own arm around her waist and kissed her. Truthfully, she had wanted to feel his lips again ever since their surprising first kiss last weekend. In the parking lot. This kiss was brief, but sweet, and as they parted, Lillian was delighted to feel him entwine his hand with hers.

“Hello,” he said, and she noticed that his prominent ears had turned bright pink.

“Sorry,” she said, still smiling shyly, “I don’t know why I did that.”

“I’m not complaining,” he said quietly, a small smile on his face. Although Jared’s looks would probably be somewhat off-putting to the layperson (he was very thin, with pointed, almost witchy facial features) Lillian found him inexplicably alluring. She couldn’t help staring a little at his eyes. They were framed with long lashes. 

Resisting the urge to kiss him again, Lillian unconsciously chewed her bottom lip.

“I’m really happy to see you,” he said, his smile touching his eyes in an endearing way. 

“Me too,” she said quietly, her face feeling hot.

He gave her hand a brief squeeze before turning to lay a blanket down on the grass, at the base of the tree. Lillian helped him, then easily sat down, folding her legs. Feeling shy again, she felt a little flutter as Jared sat down next to her. 

“I have to admit,” he said, “I was feeling a little nervous about this evening with you.”

“You were?” 

“Oh, absolutely,” he continued. “But now that I see you, and especially after the delightful way you greeted me, I don’t feel nervous anymore. Thank you for breaking the ice in the nicest possible way.”

Lillian smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Would you like some wine?” He asked, turning to a small bag he had next to the blanket.

“Um…okay. But just a little. I’m not much of a wine girl.”

They talked easily in the half hour before sunset, and as they did so, Lillian felt that same energy she had noticed the first time they had met, at the corporate party. He didn’t try to kiss her again, or hold her hand, but as they talked and listened to each other, she noticed the way he looked at her. It made her feel warm all over, and emboldened. She wasn’t used to feeling this comfortable around a man, so soon after knowing him. But Jared wasn’t like any other man she’d ever met; he was gentle, calm, and verbally playful. He was also perfectly at ease with himself. She was more accustomed to men being hesitant, insecure, or overcompensating. Jared seemed to know himself. It was an attractive quality. She genuinely laughed at his comments, and found him fascinating. He was also very attentive, almost nurturing, which she was not accustomed to from a man. He did have a funny way about him, and almost seemed as though he were from a different era, long passed. After meeting him at the party, Lillian, ever the skeptic, had thought that perhaps his mannerisms were an affectation, a way of disarming women with old-fashioned charm. But after their conversations on the phone, and now that they were in each other’s company, she highly doubted it. If it was an act, it was a consistent one, and, an unlikely insidious plot notwithstanding, it appeared genuine.

The movie began, and as it did so, Lillian scooted closer, relieved to feel Jared welcome her to his side. It felt natural, and easy. She felt how thin he was, but she didn’t mind, and leaned her head against him. The eerie, almost dreamlike quality of the musical score filled the night air, and the slow-paced quietness of the movie was oddly comforting. She tried paying attention to the film, which was one of her favorites. Even so, she couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of Jared’s side, the pleasant feel of his arm around her, his heartbeat. Even his scent was pleasant, although difficult for her to identify. He spoke less during the movie, which pleased her. She hardly said a thing. After a time, she leaned away from him for a moment to reach into her bag, pulling out a small Pyrex container. It contained slices of mango, which she had cut up and packed before leaving. Lillian opened it, and, using a small plastic fork, popped one of them into her mouth. Then she leaned back to her original position against Jared, the box on her lap. He was looking curiously.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Mango,” she answered, reflexively using the Spanish pronunciation she was used to.

“I mean, mango.” She corrected herself, using the English pronunciation that almost everyone outside of her own family used, pronouncing the “a” as an English short “a” sound.

“Do you want some?” She asked, stabbing a piece of the golden fruit with her fork and offering it.

“Sure,” he replied, taking the fork.

“It’s my favorite fruit of all time,” she stated. “When I was a kid,” she began, surprised that she was sharing a personal story, “My mother would get mad if we ate all of the mangos too soon after she bought them. Especially if there was only one left. It was like this unspoken understanding that the last mango was always for our mom.” Lillian had reverted to her customary Spanish pronunciation of the fruit. 

“But one afternoon, when I was about 7or 8, I saw the mango there, in the fruit bowl,” she continued, “and I just couldn’t stop myself. It looked so good…and even though I knew my mom was going to be furious, I took it anyways, and I peeled it. I didn’t even slice it, I just kept it whole. Then…” she let out a bemused laugh of puzzlement, “For some inexplicable reason, I guess kid logic doesn’t always make sense, I felt safer taking the mango with me into my bedroom closet.” She laughed, as did Jared. “It was pitch black in there, and I guess maybe I thought if I did this intentionally disobedient thing, the dark would somehow keep everyone from knowing it was me, I don’t know. So I ate the whole thing, alone, in the dark, until just the pit was left.” 

“Did they find out?” Jared asked, an amused expression on his face.

“Nope. I heard my mom yelling about it later, but I never confessed. I even disposed the peelings and remains in a secretive way, like hiding murder evidence or something.” She heard another quiet laugh.

“Was it worth it?”

“Yes!” She smiled, then took out a small bottle of red chile powder, sprinkling it on her piece of fruit.

“What is that?” Jared queried. 

“It’s a kind of spicy chile seasoning that I like to put on my fruit sometimes.”

“Is it very hot?”

“I don’t think it is, but you might. Do you want to try it?”

Jared frowned, thinking. “Maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t usually eat spicy food…It’ll probably burn me.”

“Are you sure? I can just put a teeny bit, if you’re curious.”

“Mmm..” he doubted for a few seconds, then appeared to change his mind.

“Okay, I’ll try it. Just add however much you would put for yourself.” He winced a little as she sprinkled the chile liberally onto his piece of fruit.

Before Lillian could stop him, he put the whole piece into his mouth. 

“Wait-“ she began, but it was too late. She saw him chew a couple of times, and then stop, his expression changing from curiosity to trepidation. He swallowed hurriedly, perhaps in an attempt to get rid of the heat, but as he did so, he let out a spluttering sound, leaning away from her and turning his face to the side, the spluttering turning to coughing.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned but also trying not to laugh.

He waved his hand at her, nodding but still coughing, his face turned away.

“I…” he attempted between coughs, “It…”

“Went down…the wrong way…” 

He reached for his cup of wine and drank some, which seemed to help. He let out another few more controlled coughs, sipping his wine, his eyes watering. He cleared his throat a couple of times, gradually appearing less distraught. He looked at her, abashed.

“That was hot…” he said, his voice weak and slightly ragged.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to tell you not to eat the whole thing!”

“My mouth is burning…” he breathed. “I think it was worse because I didn’t swallow it down right.” He cleared his throat again.

“Here,” Lillian said, “This will help.” She offered a plain slice of mango, popping it into his mouth without thinking about it. He took it, a slight smile of surprise lighting up his features. She offered one more and felt a small, gentle rush of affection as this time, his eye contact with her felt more adult, and less vulnerable.

Strictly on impulse, she put the container to the side, and moved in front of Jared. Without hesitation, he leaned forward to kiss her, gently pulling her closer to him. As they kissed, Lillian felt a lovely wave of satisfaction, and of yearning. Their kiss was warm, and natural. There was nothing awkward, or ginger about it. In fact, kissing him felt so easy, as if they’d known each other already. She only felt his surprisingly soft lips at first, his mouth sweet from the fruit, and also still slightly hot from the chile. It was intoxicating. After a few moments, she started to feel his tongue. It was gentle, unobtrusive, but it excited her immensely. As she reciprocated, gently using her own tongue, her active mind collectively noticed a number of things happening at once: Jared, making a quiet sound of pleasure, brought his hands up to the sides of her face, his fingers sliding into her hair. She also noticed that as Alien played in the background, she could distinctly hear the infamous scene where the baby alien tears its way out of John Hurt’s chest, eliciting screams and horrified sounds from the rest of the crew. And finally, as she felt Jared’s hands and enjoyed the feel of his mouth against hers, she noticed an insistent desire building within her, urging her to go further. Ever cautious, she restrained her surprisingly sudden ardor, and only allowed herself to run her own hands behind his neck, feeling his hair, then gently touching his ears. After a time, she felt his mouth gently licking into hers a little more passionately, the feel of his tongue more sensual, and Lillian let out a soft sound of her own pleasure. She was a little surprised by how effective and teasingly erotic his kissing had become. It didn't seem to fit his mannerisms, which occasionally had an asexual vibe to them.

She gently pulled away, letting out a sigh. Although she definitely wanted to keep kissing, her intellect told her that stopping for a while would be more sensible. She smiled, enjoying how Jared’s slightly dismayed expression changed to acceptance, and he smiled a gentle smile at her, his hands still in her hair. 

“Does your mouth feel better now?” She asked, a shy yet flirtatious expression on her face.

Jared removed his hands from her, then gently inhaled and exhaled.

“Yes, thank you, so much.” She knew from the way that he looked at her, that he felt the same desire. He scooted back a bit, putting his back against the tree that was behind them. She turned to face the movie, and seated herself in front of him, again, surprising herself with how bold she felt. She slid easily between his knees, leaning her back against his chest, and felt a flutter again, as he casually put his arms around her from behind. Again, the closeness felt natural. She rested her head slightly to the side, to avoid getting her hair in his face. She had never felt this comfortable with a man so quickly before.

They watched the film after that, occasionally talking or responding to the movie, occasionally eating or drinking, but mostly just quietly enjoying the evening’s entertainment. Lillian tried not to think too much about how excited she felt, but it was difficult. Jared’s arms around her, the feel of him against her, was very thrilling. It wasn’t just because it had been so long since she’d been in close contact with a man. It was mainly due to the energy between them, an undeniable attraction that felt so natural.

As the movie neared its ending, she felt one of Jared’s hands gently glide from her side, down her hip, resting on the outside of her thigh. His other arm remained where it was, wrapped around her. His touch was soft, and gentle. Lillian scooted closer to him, noticing that as she did so, his hand softly caressed the outside of her thigh, slowly moving up and down. She felt him begin to nuzzle her neck, and she felt him reach up with his other hand, moving her hair aside. Her heart was beating very quickly. As he returned his hand to her waist, she felt his lips gently touch her neck, and then he kissed the sensitive skin there. His mouth was hot against her skin, his lips tender. As he kissed, her breathing began to quietly grow heavier, and when she shifted slightly, she was surprised, delighted, and terrified to notice his arousal, a hardness against her that was not easy to miss. Although she was happy to feel it, it also shocked her a little, and she felt shy again. It was difficult to associate her sensation with her reality. She was having difficulty processing what was happening. 

As he kissed her neck, his hands respectfully placed, she became overwhelmed, and moved slightly away from him. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, and noticed that he had immediately brought his knees together, subtly hiding his lap, and wearing a guarded expression of his own. She sighed, smiling, touching her neck where Jared had been kissing her.

He had an endearing, almost innocent expression on his face. Lillian regarded him for a moment, finding it again difficult to connect what she had felt with what she was seeing. There he was, so seemingly mild that he could be librarian. And she knew that he was hiding an erection. The thought made her face hot all over. Instead of thinking about it too much, she leaned forward to kiss him again. She didn't want to stop.

As the sounds of spaceship alarms and Sigourney Weaver’s terrified breathing signaled the climax of the movie, they continued kissing, enjoying the feel of each other. Jared’s hands stayed respectful, never straying too close, and Lillian avoided his lap, not wanting to go too far, not wanting to lead him on. But she kissed his neck, and softly touched his hair, the outsides of his ears, gently stroking his shoulders, eliciting quiet sounds of pleasure from him that excited her. She gently slipped between his knees again, putting her arms around him, allowing her chest to press against his. Listening to his occasional sighs was wonderful, and as the film’s orchestral score played during its closing credits, Lillian resisted the surprisingly strong urge to climb onto his lap and straddle him. She felt his hands in her hair and felt his mouth on her neck again, so full of heat, sucking her skin, and as her heat began to build, she couldn’t believe that this was, indeed, the funny-looking and charming young man that she had met only a week ago. Never had she felt this unrestrained on a date, without so much of the usual awkwardness and anxiety that always seemed to follow her everywhere.

They continued kissing until people began leaving. 

Eventually, she realized that the time had come to stop. They pulled apart from each other, wearing happy if slightly confounded expressions. Lillian let out a slightly nervous laugh, her hand unconsciously touching her own mouth. She felt confused. She and Jared had spent a lot of time conversing on the phone, and talking plentifully this evening, so why did she feel so foolish for kissing him so much, and for disregarding her usual restrained affection, and for actually enjoying herself? 

"I..." she began, "I...don't usually, um..kiss..." Lillian hated the way her words tended to betray her during moments of confusion. During moments of anything, really. 

She took a breath and started over. 

"I don't usually spend this much time kissing on a first date." She exhaled. Jared was leaning with his back against the tree. 

"That bothers you?" He asked quietly. His voice was as gentle as usual, but he looked slightly troubled. 

Lillian was unsure of how to respond. She wished she hadn't have said it after all. 

Jared was quiet, waiting for a response, his head resting against the tree behind him. He looked relaxed, and in the dark of the evening, she could see his large, bright eyes, his lips parted slightly, and a hint of his teeth. 

Instead of answering the question, she surprised herself yet again and leaned forward, placing her palms flat on the ground in front of him, offering herself up for another kiss. She couldn't believe she was behaving so suggestively, moving forward with such a feline-like movement. It was unprecedented. As she brought her face to his she saw his gorgeous lashes lower, hooding his eyes, and he looked at her mouth, his lips parting to anticipate her with a light, sexy smile. It was almost a smirk. 

As they kissed this time, she felt another maddeningly hot pull of attraction. The way he had just looked at her was incongruous with his usual well-mannered, gentle behavior. It was almost...dirty. 

Just the thought of it sent her thoughts flying in every direction. The kiss was over before she had even processed what had just happened. 

As their lips parted, she saw him lean his head back against the tree again, and close his eyes. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Then he leaned forward, getting to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

He took her hand, helping her to her feet. He looked more like himself now. Polite as ever.

“Are we the last ones here?” She asked, looking around, before beginning to put things away.

“No, I see a few stragglers.” Jared held the folded blanket. “I can carry that for you,” he offered, indicating her small tote bag.

“No, it’s okay.”

They began walking down the incline, heading towards the parking area a good distance away. Lillian could hear crickets chirping, and as they walked in a comfortable silence, holding hands, she felt very happy. 

“I had a really nice time tonight, Lillian.”

“Me too,” she responded. Even though it was easy to talk with Jared, Lillian still had the tendency to answer and respond tersely. 

“We kind of missed key parts of the movie, didn’t we?” Jared laughed.

“I’ve seen it a million times. It’s one of my favorite movies actually.” Lillian looked sharply at Jared, wearing an expression of worry. “Was this the first time you’d ever seen it?”

“Oh no, I’ve seen it many times as well.”

“Oh, good!” Lillian was relieved. She would’ve hated being responsible for ruining Jared’s first time seeing such a film. Admittedly, she hadn’t exactly considered it at the time.

“I don’t think I’ll ever think of the infamous chest-explosion scene the same way again,” Jared said, attempting to hide a pleased laugh.

“We were definitely very distracted during that scene…” Lillian said shyly.

They had arrived at her car. Lillian opened her passenger side door, placing her bag on the seat, then closed it. She turned to face Jared, who was simply standing politely, much like the way he had the night they met. He had put on his jacket, and was regarding her with an open expression. Unsure of what to say this time, Lillian remained quiet. He took his hands out of his pockets, reaching for hers, drawing her close. They kissed, but before it became too intense, he pulled away.

“When can I see you again?” He asked quietly.

Lillian smiled. She had thought about this exact question during their walk.

“Well,” she began, “Maybe you can come and have dinner with me.” She had her eyes closed, suddenly reticent about her invitation. Although she knew that there was little chance of rejection here, she had always had a hard time with invitations, and having her eyes closed felt safer somehow. “I mean, would you want to like, come over one day, like after work, and, and just have dinner with me at my apartment?” She opened her eyes.

“I would love that,” Jared replied, his eyes lighting up.

“Maybe like, on Thursday or Friday? Is that okay with you?” Her face felt hot again.

“That sounds great,” he said, “What’s a good time?”

“Any time after 6:00 is fine for me.”

“Okay, can I come at 6:30?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.” Jared let go of her hands and put them on her waist. She slid her hands up to his shoulders, reaching for his hair again as he kissed her. They kissed for a few moments again, neither of them truly wanting to stop. Eventually they did, and when they parted, they looked at each other with bright expressions.

“Good night,” Lillian said, a winsome look on her face.

“Good night Lillian,” Jared answered, his eyes bright. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” She started walking over to the driver’s side of the car. Before she entered, she looked around curiously.

“Where’s your car?” 

“It’s right over there,” he pointed towards a Chevy Volt a few rows over. It was one of only a handful of cars left.

“Okay. ‘Bye Jared.” 

“’Bye Lillian. Drive safely.” She got into the car, closed the door, and turned on the ignition. As the car rumbled and purred to life, she watched as Jared walked over to his car. She saw his lanky figure walking into the distance, and as he reached his car, he turned towards her, giving her a small wave before he unlocked his car and got inside. Then she began her drive home, very excited and very happy.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, after a shower, Lillian lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. She turned on her side, the sheets soft against her warm, clean skin. She looked out at her bedroom, lit only by streetlight and moonlight. She could hear the sound of cars passing on the street. 

Every time she closed her eyes, her thoughts went to the evening’s events, and what a great time she’d had with Jared. She felt her lips wanting more of his deep, sweet kissing. She sighed, turned the other way, on her stomach, on her back. She thought of his eyes in the dark, of his mouth and body pressed against hers, his scent, the sound of his sighs, of that one brief moment she had felt his arousal. And that one quick flash she'd seen across his face, when he'd looked so...dirty.

She let out another sigh and quit any other further attempts at denial. She slid her hands down to her crotch and masturbated purposefully, imagining what it would be like, fucking him.

As her orgasm flooded her senses, surprisingly quickly, she let out a shivering moan, her body becoming flushed with heat, her heartbeat racing. Gradually, as her breathing slowed, she turned over onto her stomach, cuddling with her pillow, her body relaxed and ready to sleep. Her eyes closed, and she smiled to herself.

She wondered if Jared had done the same. She hoped so.


End file.
